Crimson
by RBChris
Summary: UPDATE: Part 1, Chapter 3. As antagonists are revealed, a plan of action is formulated...
1. Part 1, Chapter 1

_It's morning in Midgar. There's a slight chill in the air, and a slight fog. However, nobody's around for it. Where could the people of this once-great city be?_

Isabel stirred awake. It felt like she stayed up for a week she was so tired. She didn't get out of bed right away, but instead looked up at the stucco ceiling of her room. After a quick rub of the eyes she came to life and rose out of bed. What day is it, thought Isabel. She checked her clock on the nightstand. Saturday, 7:00 AM. The alarm went off at 7:01. Why Isabel set it she didn't know, she had no plans for the day. The bedroom window rested directly across from her bed vertically. She could not help but notice the drizzle of rain beating against the glass. Who could have plans on on a gloomy day like this, she thought.

As she made her way out of the bedroom she bumped her knee on her dresser. It was a very small room. At times it felt like a train compartment. The walls were boring; nothing but a pale shade of grey, same as the stiff carpeting. Still, it was better than the street.

The first place Isabel headed torward was the bathroom. She staggered in, very sleepy. She did her normal morning routine; instead of using the toilet she stared into the mirror and examined herself. It was always the same; skinny and tall, very tall; fair skin dotted with freckles; chest-length, wavy black hair sporting faded spots of her latest dye-job(a light brown); the small, round face with the button nose and full lips; and the eyes. The rich, crimson eyes. It was unclear why Isabel did this. Was it because she found herself very attractive and admired it? Because she saw nothing but flaws so to remind herself? Because she never wanted to forget where she came from? Whatever the reason, it had become her morning ritual ever since she can remember.

When she was through with that Isabel went to the small kitchen. She found a note on the counter, it looked quite rushed:

_Isabel,_

_Sorry for not waking you up but I have to run uptown a little while. I should be back by this evening. There's plenty of food in the fridge and I've left 500 gil in case you wanted to do anything. Don't forget to put your contacts in! I love you and I'll see you later._

_Mom_

Isabel opened a door and reached into it. Out she grabbed a small blue contact lens case. She did as her mother told and popped them into her own eyes. They were now a grungy-colored shade of hazel. No, nothing was wrong with Isabel's vision, these were vanity contacts. Ever since she was a child her mother made her wear them. She detested them, not really because of the color but because they hid her real eyes, the eyes she liked. It was her, and mother just couldn't accept it. Probably because I inherited them from dad, thought Isabel. Apparently she loathes him, and will do anything to hide what reminds her of him, even her own child.

She peered over at the living area. She noticed clothes had been laid out over the sofa: a thin, red spaghetti-strap top and black bicycle shorts. At the foot of the sofa lay Isabel's favorite footwear: black combat boots given to her at a young age. White socks had been placed on top of them. I wonder what possessed her to lay my clothes today, Isabel thought. She didn't even go in the back room to change, but instead just slipped off her pajamas and put on the clothes. She went over to the counter and grabbed the Gil. Since her shorts had no pockets she stuffed the money in her left sock. Before doing anything else Isabel went back to her room. Off the nightstand she grabbed a half-empty pack of cigarettes and put them in her right sock. Then she left the apartment, went down the stairway and out of the building.

----

For a summer day it was surprisingly cool. The rain had stopped and just a hint of sunlight showed itself. The cold never really seemed to bother Isabel so she didn't care. What caught her attention was how deserted the street was. Where is everybody, she thought. Normally it's fairly busy. This worried her greatly. Hope nothing happened, she thought.

Her fears were somewhat confirmed when she turned the corner and saw a newspaper stand, problem was that there's was nobody running it. She went over and picked one up and saw plastered over the front page: **3 murdered in downtown Midgar. **Three people were killed last night, all in the same way: brutally viscerated, intestines ripped out (while the victims were still alive) and hanged over the nearest wall. Their hearts were also cut out and were never found.

Still, nobody was around. Not really a bustling place this street was, but even the desolation on this Saturday was abnormal. Isabel continued to walk down it though, contemplating on the news. "I feel for those people," she said aloud. How brutal was it to die such a way?

Visceration: a type of murder by cutting open the victim and removing his/her internal organs. The actual hanging of those parts weren't necessary to complete the act, they were merely insult to injury. This tragedy highly reminded her of another one from 4 years ago: the 7th Heaven Homicides. Could be the same person, thought Isabel. She was just 14 then, barely a teenager. Late night near closing time for the 7th Heaven bar a figure(later described as a "phantom-like shadow") brushed in and mercilessly killed 5 people. Among them was a young employee of the bar, Marlene Wallace. Isabel knew her and the bar's owner, Tifa Lockhart. Though she managed to escape death, Tifa was never the same. She became distraught over the loss of her employee. The bar stayed in business, but regular customers were also transformed thus the place was never viewed as "warm and friendly" again. Tifa remained very dispirited in everything she did even to the present day. She was nothing but a depressed old woman; not really bitter, just sad. Isabel visited often, but any conversations that took place were about as dull as the color scheme of Midgar's buildings. "What's up?" Isabel would say coming in. "Nothing much sweetie," Tifa would reply as dull as she could. The rest of the talk would be the weather and school, which Isabel did most of talking.

Even though Isabel was now on another street, nobody was around still. Her worries began to elevate. "Okay, this is strange. Shouldn't there be some freakin people in this freakin city?!?" She had hoped someone would hear and come out and say "Yes, I'm here!" but instead another noise responded. She stopped to listen and again it happened. She couldn't quite make it out, not right away at least. A growl, she thought, something's growling. She didn't move, even as the growling got louder. It was coming from behind her, but still she did not move. The owner of the growl was now directly behind her. It was a ape-like creature, with a half masticated body and blood dripping from its mouth. It positioned itself as if ready to pounce, but Isabel kept still. It lunged forward at her. She ducked and it sailed over her head, crashing into a wall. Isabel looked up at the deformed beast, and yelled in horror. The creature got up and Isabel ran, the beast now angry and chasing after her.

Isabel knew she couldn't keep running. She ran into the first building she saw. The beast saw her immediately and started in this new direction. Isabel hid behind the door; slammed it shut in the creature's face, it yelped in pain. This won't hold, she thought. She took this extra time to her advantage and headed torwards the back. She had gone into a butcher shop. Great, I got a bloodthirsty monster after me and I hide in a place with alot of meat. It smelled very awful, as if the meat was rotted, but she kept on moving anyway. She turned a corner in the hall and went into the room on the left, in it was the meat locker. The door was wide open; Half-eaten meat dangled lazily from the ceiling. A trail of blood led out of it and into the hallway. She looked ahead and in the doorway was a man leaning against the wall. That must be the butcher, she thought. She walked torwards him slowly. "Oh thank God I found you sir." She grabbed his shoulder. "I haven't seen anybody all morning, not even out in the stre--" the man fell over. Isabel screamed when she saw that his entire front had been missing. There wasn't any face; the brain was visible, but it looked half eaten, as well as the organs in the torso. The body was covered in maggots.

Isabel covered her mouth with her hands to keep from vomiting. The smell was almost unbearable; she had to get out of there. She turned to go, but in the doorway was the ape monster. She backed up, eventually it cornered her into the meat locker. The ape monster let out another growl, one so ferocious it sent Isabel to the floor of the freezer. She didn't get up, but backed away as the ape monster drew closer. Soon there was no more space to back up into, and she found her back against a wall, completely trapped. Her terror-struck face stayed focused on the ape monster's mangled one. It showed its blood-soaked fangs to her, almost as if it was grinning. This can't be it, thought Isabel. Please, don't let this be it.

To her surprise it wasn't it. Isabel heard shotgun fired, followed by more shots directed at the ape monster. It let out yelp after yelp. By this time Isabel had her face buried in her arms, so she didn't know the identity of her rescuer. Shots continued to be made until the ape monster collapsed and no more would it threaten anybody.

Isabel waited for a moment before looking up. When she did she saw the shooter kick the dead ape monster over to the side. It was a young man, not much older than Isabel. He wore a dark-blue bomber jacket, accented by leather finger gloves and a skin-tight black shirt underneath. His pants and shoes were just as black as his shirt. His hair was grey, silver maybe, and short with a whirl in the back. Sideburns that could stretch across half a continent covered his cheeks. His eyes were an interesting shade of green, and his pupils were snake-like slits instead of a circular shape. He was very broad in the shoulders. His face was grumpy, but it was handsome nonetheless. Though she had no idea who he was, Isabel wanted to hug him, kiss him, and thank him a thousand times.

The young man looked down at Isabel and gave a slight smile. He reached out his hand to her. "Are you okay?"

--------------------------


	2. Part 1, Chapter 2

"Ye-yeah," stammered Isabel. She took the stranger's hand and he pulled her up. She carefully stepped over the ape monster's corpse.

When they were finally outside, Isabel took a deep breath to clear herself of the stench. "I'm Loz," said the man while checking his watch. Isabel gave him her name. "Thanks, for what you did back there."

"No problem." Loz looked up at the sky. The clouds had cleared. The sun was shining brightly overhead. "By the way, have you seen anyone else alive today?"

Isabel's stomach churned and gurgled. "Strangely enough, no." She was getting worried. Loz cursed under his breath, then muttered something.

"What was that?" Isabel asked. She caught the words "killed off" but nothing else.

Loz snapped out of thought. "We have to go."

"What? Where?"

"There's more of those things, those ape monsters. There's more and they're drawn to fresh meat." Isabel clenched her teeth together to keep her jaw from dropping. More?!? More?!?

"C'mon," spoke up Loz. "I need to get you out of here."

"But my mom! I need to find my mom first!"

"That's a bad idea. Chances are she's been--"

"No! I aint gonna believe that just yet!" Isabel stormed off in the other direction.

"Were're you going?!?"

"The shopping plaza. My mom's there right now."

Loz caught up with her. "Stupid girl! If you can't handle one of those, things, what makes you think you can handle a possible hoard?"

"I'll figure it out _when_ that happens!" Isabel kept walking and looking ahead.

Loz grunted and grumbled at this, but gave up the fight. "Alright, I get it. But let me help you find her. I don't want some girl's death on my conscience." Isabel noticed him cringe at that last word.

---

_Click _went the sound of Isabel's zippo after she lit up and put it back in her sock. Nothing was more inviting to her right now than the taste of menthol. As she did this she couldn't help but stare at the guy that saved her life just minutes ago. She wasn't staring in awe though.

Loz took notice of Isabel's gaze. "What?"

"Dude, what's up with those sideburns?"

"Why? Are they bothering you?"

"Not at all, hound dog." Isabel couldn't help but utter a dry chuckle. "I'm into retro."

Loz grumbled some and continued looking ahead. "The shopping plaza should be around this corner right?"

"Yeah, but these streets should be full of people. You wouldn't happen to know what's up?"

Loz stopped in his tracks. "Well, those who haven't ended up like your friendly neighborhood butcher back there, they left town in the middle of the night."

This statement forced Isabel to stop walking as well. "Mind telling me why?"

"There's something going on. Something big. Something I don't have time to explain." Loz resumed walking. "Let's concentrate on finding your mom for now."

"Yeah, let's do that."

The pair soon came to a 2-story parking garage. There was a yellow light at the gate blinking on and off. The gate itself had been ripped in two, as if something charged its way in. The silence within the garage was one of those silences which echoed an upset of some kind, a silence which followed death.

Isabel caught on to this silence quick. "Is it, I don't know, a little too cold in here or what?"

"Yeah, it's definitely too cold," Loz knelt down at the doorway of the secuity guard booth. "Come look at this." Isabel's face went white as she saw what lay in the booth: it was the security guard, dead, hanging from his chair by his waistband. His head and legs were dangling helplessly. His skin had already become cold, his face plastered with a look of terror with its gaping mouth and widened eyes. Blood dripped from his neck, from two holes, as if he had been bitten.

"No way," whispered Isabel. "No way that is what it looks like."

"It's gotta be. Those freakish monsters wouldn't have done it so, clean. No, this is the work of another monster," Loz pushed the guard's head to the side and examined the bite more. "By the look of it, this guy hasn't been dead long." He stood up, pulled out his shotgun and cocked it. He faced Isabel. "Which means the thing that killed him could still be here."

---

"Here, you'll need this."

Loz pulled a silver gun from his jacket. It was strange in design, looking almost like a sword. It's sides were decorated with elegant swirls. He tossed it to Isabel. "Velvet Nightmare. Double-barrel, handles like a pistol. You know how to use one?"

Isabel admired the gun. Oddly enough she felt comfortable with it. "Can't say I do, but hey, never too late to learn eh?"

Loz gave her an amused smile and turned to enter the parking lot. Isabel eagerly followed.

The garage was as the street: deathly quiet. Cars were parked but no people came out or went to them. Skid marks dotted the floor of the lot, like most vehicles were making an escape. Loz turned on a scope-like light attached to his shotgun. They saw nothing for minutes which soon turned into half an hour. They made it to the second floor, which proved to be more populated than the first.

"My god," Isabel uttered. Bodies of people littered the concrete floor. Some were like the butcher, eaten beginning with the head, and some like the security guard, bitten and drained. Not a soul was spared, not a woman, not a child. For Isabel, it took all of her strength not to break down and cry at the sight of a toddler who had been wrenched from his mother's arms and bled dry. "We should check for survivors," she said.

"Ugh..."

Isabel's ears perked up as she heard a moan coming from the center. She ran to find the source of the moan. It came from an older woman, about in her late fourties, writhing on the ground from a bite on her left cheek. Isabel fell to her knees at the woman and began to cry. "Mom..."

Beth used what strength she had left to look at her daughter. "Is--Isabel---" Her breath had gotten shorter and shorter as she struggled to speak. "I'm--I'm sorry--fo--for--everything..."

"What?" Isabel stroked her mother's hair. "What are you saying?"

"You--you'll learn so--soon---enough..." with that Anna's face went stiff.

Isabel cradled her mother's head in her arms."Mom? Mom! MOM!" She made no attempts to hide her tears. It was at this moment Isabel realized her life would change forever.

"Heh heh heh..."

Isabel lifted her head. A human figure stood a few feet in front of her. The shadows masked a face, but the laugh was clearly a male's laugh. He began walking torwards her.

"Who are you?" asked Isabel. "How can you laugh at this?" The figure said nothing but kept walking. Isabel raised her gun. "Did you, did you d--"

A loud shot echoed through the garage. Isabel gasped and looked down at her stomach. She'd been shot with what looked like a gas-compressed vial. She fell back down to the ground, breathing in short breaths. The figure stood above her. It belonged to a pale-skinned young boy. He looked around Isabel's age, and wore blue jeans and a green shirt with a brown trenchcoat over it. He stared at her with cool grey eyes, his dark bangs hanging from his short dark hair. He had an amused look in his eyes.

The boy pressed his foot against Isabel's chest, which caused her to let out a cough. "Did ya know this broad? She was crap. She tasted like puke." He let out a shrewd cackle. Isabel's vision was blurring, but she could see blood smeared across the boy's mouth. "Well sugar, love it if you stuck around, but I'm on a tight schedule." He raised a wide dagger and pointed it at her forehead. "Have a nice day." He sported a grin which revealed a pair of bloodied fangs.

All of a sudden the boy jerked back and dropped his dagger. As he clenched his shoulder the boy saw the barrels of a shotgun pointed at him. The boy let out an inhuman growl. Loz fired again, but the boy leapt out of sight. Loz fired off some more, and the boy dodged all of them. Loz fired until the gun clicked. The boy had gotten away.

Loz would've followed, but he caught sight of Isabel, who was still panting hard. He knelt beside her and pulled the vial out of her. Just then Loz noticed something strange. One of Isabel's contacts had fallen out, revealing a crimson eye. He stared in fascination for a few seconds, but then scooped her up. "Come on, there's nothing more we can do here." Loz proceeded to the elevator. By this time Isabel blacked out.

--------------------------


	3. Part 1, Chapter 3

_(Note: Just to clarify something, the name of Isabel's mother is Beth. I called her two different names in the last chapter, but that's the one I'm going with.)_

In another stretch of the city, an enclave of people were present.

Situated atop a deserted building was a makeshift shelter, set up as a lookout. Its inhabitants seemed to be surveying the street below them. Most were garbed in dark tactical gear, prepping weapons and radar and speaking over radios. A lesser few, who were more groomed and wearing suits, seemed to be at work sifting through files on paper and laptops. A handful of youths dressed in casual-formal also littered the camp, though they appeared to contribute the least of these people as they lounged around smoking and carousing with one another.

For a certain body, this was irritating. "I wish you children would be a little more, productive."

The youths quietened down as the voice spoke. It came from a nicely-dressed middle-aged woman, her cold, grey eyes fixed on them. "But I can't get everything I want can I?"

One brown-haired girl spoke in a mousy voice. "Aw, don't be so disapproving Ms. Bathory. We finished serving our purpose hours ago."

Lamia Bathory stared at the girl. "Yes, I suppose you did, Gina is it?" She turned to face the cityscape. "By the way, did you have a good meal?"

Gina straightened up. "I did ma'am. Have you tried any teenage girls in this city? To die for!"

"Why aren't you a delight? I can see why he's interested in you," Lamia said. Gina almost smiled, but realized the cold woman was being sarcastic.

Lamia's tone became colder. "Speak of the devil, where has my son gone? Was he not with you when you all left last night?"

Gina grew nervous. "Ye-yes ma'am. But you know how he is, wanting to hunt alone and stuff."

"Hmm, probably chasing after seconds," Lamia said as she turned away again. Gina's eyes flexed slightly. "Never you mind, here he comes now."

Adam Bathory swaggered into the camp. The guards posted at the entryway flinched at the teenage boy's sight. He appearance was well worn and well bloodsoaked. His head looked as if he tried to wipe the redness away. Either way he wasn't too concerned about it, in fact he relished the look. His sticky full-body badge of "honor." He stopped to give a wink at Gina, whose hand was at her face to hide her smile. He then focused his smug eyes on his mother.

"Hey ma," he said.

Lamia smiled a little. "Hello Adam, apple of my eye." She surveyed her son from top to bottom. "I see you enjoyed yourself, but my god! Where on earth did you get those godawful clothes from?!"

The boy looked down at his brown jacket and jeans. "Eh, some chump who never had a fightin' chance. Breathe better than slacks ma."

Lamia approached Adam. "Oh my dear sweet boy," she licked her thumb and began wiping away blood off his chin, much to his annoyance. "What am I to do with you? Since when is it a crime to dress for dinner? This generation has no respect for proper grooming I tell you." As she finished up Lamia noticed a darker mass on her son's shoulder. "You've been shot."

"What, this?" Adam lifted his wounded shoulder some. "It's nothin'!"

"Medic!" The man with the first aid kit spared no time in responding to the boss. He rushed over and began sifting for galls and tape.

"Aw ma! Come on it'll heal in like a day or two!"

"Nevertheless, I want you patched up, now," Lamia pushed Adam into the nearest chair. "And please do something about those rags," with that she left her son alone and returned to supervising.

With contempt, Adam slid out of the jacket and let the medic work on his shoulder. He pulled out a pack of half-smoked cigarettes and motioned with his good arm at the mousy burnette. "Can I get a light?" Gina eagerly got up and withdrew a silver lighter and lit the stick. Adam exhaled smoke into the girl's face and flashed a fanged smile. "Thanks babe," Gina bared her fangs in a smile as well.

Over at analysis, Lamia was hovering over one worker and his laptop. "So, what's the status of the city?"

"85% contained ma'am. The humans have either scattered or been exterminated."

Lamia hinted at satisfaction. "Any anomalies reported?"

"Er, none to speak of, but we'll keep our eyes peeled--"

A snarl from behind ripped through the air. "OW! Son of a--"

"Adam mind your tongue!" snapped Lamia. The medic was on the ground, clutching his hurt shins.

"Damn that f#%^&*! Damn his #^#% shot, his stupid silver hair, his--"

Lamia whipped around, eyes wide. "What did you say?!"

Adam looked at his mother. "#^#% shot?"

"NO!" Lamia's response was snarled as well. "You met a man with silver hair?"

"Met?! He ^$%$#n shot me ma! He was defending some chick I was 'bout to rip apart, I hardly call that a meet n greet!" but Lamia wasn't paying attention. Her head was bent, fingers to her brow, as if to contain some present fury.

"Bathory! We're picking up some activity near the square!"

Lamia hurried to the radar. On the screen was a map of Edge, and a blip of movement on the southern end. Her lip quivered, trying to hide a growl. "I want a small team dispatched to that area."

The tactical unit began to scurry around. Lamia held up a hand. "I only want observation, not action! If this," she pointed to the blip on the radar screen. "is in fact a silver-haired being, report via radio to confirm. Note that he is not to be harmed." The unit motioned in agreement and continued preparations.

Lamia retired to a chair, still focused on the unit. She raised her hand again to speak. "Oh, I almost forgot. Kill any who may be with him."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All around looked blurry. All seemed to be moving. As Isabel's vision came into focus she realized she was in a pick-up heading down a long, lonesome street, her silver-haired savior behind the wheel.

"Wha...where...huh?" the words struggled to leave Isabel's mouth.

"It's wearing off," said Loz. "You were paralyzed. Must not've been too strong, you've been out of it for half an hour." Isabel let out a series of groans as he spoke. She could've thrown up right then and there. "How you feelin'?"

Isabel almost moaned out an "ok I guess," but then she woke up to reality. "No, I'll never be...Never again." Loz didn't reply. He made a quick left turn, ignoring the up-and-running traffic light, onto yet another desolate street.

It was a few mintues before either of them spoke again. Isabel shifted and spoke when the ability returned fully. "You saw what I saw, right?"

"Maniacal teenager covered in blood? Yeah I saw him. I know the type."

Isabel lit up a smoke. "See anything else, like his teeth?"

"Didn't get close enough, why?"

"No reason, just that his teeth were a little, beast-like."

"Beast-like?"

"Yes, as in 'animal,' 'monsterous,' 'demonic?'"

Loz furrowed his brow, "So?"

"Fangs! He had fangs!" Isabel almost lost her cigarette. "It was him! He killed those people! He killed my---" she stopped suddenly. Her face turned to pure horror.

"My god," Isabel whispered. The cigarette almost flew from her hands as she gawked at two more ape-monsters on the curb. They were bent down on some bloodied figure, tearing away at it mercilessly. Isabel could only make out a tan human leg jutting from under the mass of fur and blood. Loz drove by calmly, not seeming to notice.

That was the last straw for Isabel however. She flung her barely-smoked cigarette out the window and covered her mouth. Loz grabbed her shoulder. "Hold it for just a few more seconds," mouth still covered, Isabel shot him a worried look. He then sped up very lightly. Passing by those monsters couldn't be that easy, could it?

About 30 seconds later, Loz made another sharp turn down a one-way, completely deserted, as now to be expected. When he was sure they were safe, Loz stopped the truck. Right when it stopped Isabel wrenched the door open and let out what she'd been holding. She tried to do it as quickly and quietly as possible.

When all had been released, Isabel regained her breath and spoke. "How did they not notice us?"

Loz shrugged. "I was betting on them being too focused on their meal to care. Just dumb luck."

"We'd better get going. They may remember us once they finish."

"Yeah," said Loz. Isabel climbed back into the cab. Loz reached under his seat. "Hang on a sec," he pulled out Velvet Nightmare and tossed it to her. "Try not to drop it again, I'm quite fond of it."

"Sure," Isabel said sheepishly. The truck was put into drive and off they went again. "Do you know where you're going?"

Loz's expression hardened. "The quickest way out of this goddamn city. I'd say we're a good hour away though, but eh, you know the place better than I do. What do you think?"

"Well," Isabel began. She peered out the window at the street signs. She recognized one sign approaching on the right. "Go down Silence Street. From there we'll be 20 mintues away from the square. There's a large hole in the middle, where the monument used to be. From there we'll be about 45 minutes to the border."

Loz cocked an eyebrow. "Monument eh? Brings back memories," he turned on the street.

"So you have been here before?"

"A long, long time ago."

Isabel smirked. "You don't look much older than me. What were you, 2?"

Loz's only reply was a short laugh.

---

Isabel was still at a loss. In just a couple of hours her life, her world had been flipped on its side. All she knew was gone, all she loved was gone. She'd never been particulary close to her mother, even though it was the only parent she knew. Beth wasn't one to hover like most mothers, except when it came to her daughter's appearance. It was pecuilarly important to Beth for her daughter to "play with image, so as not to get bored." But in 18 years of life Isabel couldn't shake the feeling that her mother had been trying to hide her from the outside world.

For Isabel, none of that mattered anymore. Her mother was dead, anyone as paranoid no longer existed. She blinked a few times and realized one of her contacts had been lost. She pulled the other out and flicked it away. From that point on Isabel wouldn't hide herself.

Which probed a difficult question: What was Isabel to do now? Where was she to go? More difficult, how could she pick up the shreds of her life and start over? The truck hit a pothole and Isabel snapped back. _Those questions don't matter now, _she thought. _First I gotta survive this._

Ten minutes had passed, and Isabel resolved to get some answers. "Alright. Loz, is it? If you're not completely sure about what the hell is going on, do you know anyone who might?"

Loz exhaled. "Yeah. There's this group, I forget what they call themselves, but they specialize in this sort of thing. If nobody else knows, they definitely will."

Isabel managed to perk up. "Great, so we just contact them once we get out. Damn! I forgot my cell. Maybe we can find a pay phone in Kalm, unless you have a--"

"It won't be that easy. From what I hear, they're impossible to contact. Protection of secrecy or some crap."

"Oh."

"Plus they're based out of Junon."

"_Oh_," Isabel knew what that meant. A long trek through the Midgar swamps and a jagged cave. She had no adventuring expertise. Her hopes had been quite dashed.

Then, an idea popped in her head. "But, they could already be on the scene. We could, I don't know, try to look for them here in the city."

Loz became unnerved. "Uh, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why not? If this is their specialty, they sure as hell could be here. If not all at least one measley helicopter or something. It's not like we're pressed for time, are we?"

"I have a bad feeling we are," said Loz forbodingly. "We don't know how _rough_ it's gonna get." Isabel shifted in her seat. "What, did you think the worst was over?"

"No, but I sorta hoped," she said quietly.

"The way out of here won't be easy, but as of now we have a better chance. It's been quiet this past hour, but don't expect that to hold out. If we spend all day looking for people who may or may not be here our chances of escaping will be slim if not gone."

"Look, I'm not saying we spend all day looking. We can start at the square and work our way outward. We spend say, 10 mintues on each street that connects and if we find nothing we high-tail it out of here."

"Uh-huh. What about those ugly monkeys? I can take two, maybe three, but more than that's pushin' it."

"Leave it to me," Isabel raised the gun she had been given. "You fight what comes at you and I shoot at what tries to sneak up on you, and if push comes to shove I'll learn how to fight."

"You, fight? I don't know you that good, but I have had to save your ass both times you were in trouble."

"Ha ha. I'm more resilient than I look buddy," said Isabel, which surprised her a little. She had little to no fighting skills, yet in that moment she felt confident enough to take on a furry bloodthirsty beast. Mankind has always been surprised by its own strength, and maybe that notion could win out.

As much as Loz hated to admit, it seemed like a plan. "Okay, we do it your way for an hour. If we find nothing I'm leaving, with or without you. Got it?"

"Got it," agreed Isabel. The square was beginning to come into view.

In a flat tone Loz brought up another obstacle. "What about fang boy?"

Isabel's head narrowed. "I don't wanna think about it."

---------------------


End file.
